National Kissing Day
by tavvi
Summary: It's National Kissing Day for the trolls and a simple request from Gamzee turns into something more. *branch off from animefreaksrus's original 'National Kissing Day' story. Go check it out! rated T for some cursing and an attempt at sloppy gay makeouts. And by attempt i mean i cant write.*


Guess what! I don't own homestuck! Hussie does. Never doubt Hussie. NEVER. Enjoy!

Gamzee walked up to Tavros with a big smile on his face and a ton of butterflies in his chest. The news he had just gotten from Nepeta was wonderful and exhilirating. Today was National Kissing Day, and now was the time to ask, maybe even confess. Gamzee looked over Tavros's shoulder and saw that he just exited out of his conversation with one of the Earth humans. Perfect timing. Gamzee put his hands at either side of him and jabbed lightly.

"HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR! hOnK!" Tavros let out a short yelp.

"g-gAMZEE! yOU SCARED ME!"

"HeHe, SoRrY tAvBrO"

"uHM, iT'S OK, i GUESS,,,jUST, wELL, dON'T DO IT AGAIN, pLEASE," . The sad look in his eye made Gamzee regret what he had done. He didn't mean to make his bro uncomfortable. He was only joking around. But still.

"Ok, MoThErFuCkEr, I wOnT dO iT agAiN. bUt, CaN i AsK a BrO a FaVoR?"Gamzee started to feel his cheeks burn underneath the white and gray. He was thankful for the make up that kept his indigo blush hidden. Like always, Tavros seemed to be unhindered by Gamzee's nervousness. He never really was one for picking up hints on feelings of any kind. Even ones that bluntly suggested making out.

"aNYTHING YOU WANT, gAMZEE!" Of course Gamzee could ask him to do something. He was his best bro! He knew it would be something like helping him out with completing a rap or opening the Faygo bottles that were always so hindering to the juggalo. Yeah. It would be something quick and easy like that. He would do what Gamzee needed and get right back to trolling the humans. Or, at least trying to troll the humans.

"WeLl, ToDaY's NaTiOnAl KiSsInG dAy, So I wAs KiNd Of HoPiN'..." Gamzee's voice trailed off. He was so nervous to say the next 4 words of his sentence to this painfully adorable face. He looked up at Tavros whose eyes had enlarged the last time he looked into them. His cheeks had taken a sight brown hue to them and his mouth was partly open. Tavros was stunned which made Gamzee fear saying the last part of his sentence even more. He quickly looked down again so he could muster up the confidence to ask Tavros to kiss him.

"WoUlD yOu KiSs Me?" he finally said. Tavros blinked in surprise trying to think of a response. No way was he expecting this. Gamzee wanted to kiss him? M-Maybe he was just a little high. He probably doesn't know what he's doing and is just asking mindless questions out of the spur of the moment. No one wanted to kiss him. Well, except for Vriska, who kissed him more out of hate than love. But Gamzee? Gamzee was too good for him. Gamzee was perfect and Tavros was just...Tavros. Nothing else but a heap of unsure paralized self conciousness.

"oH, WELL, uH-uHM, dON'T YOU WANT SOMEONE ELSE TO KISS YOU? sURELY Y-YOU DON'T WANT ME, t-tO KISS _YOU_" He said that last part with a bit of regrettable edge. Gamzee probably knew how he felt now. He probably knew that Tavros thought he was amazing, and better than any of the other trolls. That would surely flip him out. Tavros's blush was steadily getting bigger and it burned at his cheeks. 'aUGH, nOT NOW' he thought to himself. Desperatly trying to hide his telling blush, he tilted his head down. All this managed to do was make the two trolls clash heads.

"aH! i-i'M SORRY GAMZEE!" Tavros squealed. He quickly spun a round in his chair, being WAY too embarrassed to even face Gamzee at the moment. ' cRAP,' That got really akward really fast. 'wAY TO SHOW YOUR AFFECTION, dUMBASS," Tavros chastised to himself. What a freaking idiotic thing to do. That got him a hell lot further in clearing the air.

A warm hand was placed on the shivering troll's shoulder. Tavros looked up from his hands to see Gamzee's face and to stare into his sparkling purple eyes. There was a sense of longing about them. even though he doubted himself, Gamzee couldnt help but feeling that longing was for him.

"YeAh, TaVrOs. I wAnT yOu To KiSs Me." The wave of shock and self judgement returned. Why did Gamzee wanted to kiss HIM? There were plently of other trolls that he could like. PLENTY. And a lot of them were more obvious choices than Tavros realized. There were many other trolls that had a lot more confidence, weren't as useless, and just flat out looked a lot better than him *in his eyes*. Despite the feeling of worry and confusion, Tavros stood up. He wanted to kiss Gamzee more than ever. He had never felt this way towards Gamzee before, with a blush creeping up his face and butterflies blooming in his tummy.

"o-oK, tHEN, uH,,," Tavros looked at Gamzee who now had a small smile on his face. At least that made him feel a little better? Wait. Did his makeup change colors? No, it couldn't be. Maybe he was just using new indigo tinted facepaint.

Tavros immediately put his brain back on track. He needed to get himself ready for what he was about to do. He looked so adorable, Gamzee thought. Especially when he was embarrassed like that. He had the cutest motherfucking expressions he'd ever seen. Then Tavros looked straight into Gamzee's eyes with a look that made his heart pound even harder. Tavros started to lean in. Gamzee closed his eyes knowing he would finally get to kiss the one he had been flushing for for so long.

As soon as Tavros closed the gap between their lips, Gamzee felt over come with happiness. Lightning bolts shot from his heart to every part of his body. Gamzee immediatley started to kiss back. He wrapped his arm around Tavros's waist, and put his free hand in his hair. Tavros didn't object or squirm. The only movement he made was grabbing Gamzee's forearms.

Eventually, Gamzee deepened the kiss. He softly sucked on Tavros's bottom lip before biting it with his sharp teeth. Tavros gasped at the pleasing pain, giving Gamzee the chance to explore his mouth with his tongue.

Tavros closed his eyes tight. No one had ever done this to him before. It felt strange yet warm. Only having one forced kiss in the past, Tavros tried to do the best he could. He didn't do anything with his tongue and just copied Gamzee with his lips. He tried his best to make Gamzee feel as good as he was making him feel. Loving Gamzee's tongue touching every inch of his mouth, Tavros let out a small moan.

Now Gamzee was licking his tongue. Tavros didn't know what to do back, so he just did the same thing. All of a sudden Gamzee moved his tongue back and he found himself exploring Gamzee's mouth, licking all over trying to savor the taste. Tavros starting to taste Gamzee's tongue again, wanting the feel of it back. Gamzee licked back making their tongues circle one another's. The sounds of the intensity circulated all around them. Tavros was glad everyone else was busy with their own thing, and didn't notice them somehow. This was embarrassing...but he loved it none the less.

Gamzee moved his hand up to Tavros's horns and rubbed his palm aganst the base of it. Tavros shivered and let another small moan escape his throat. This pleased Gamzee, and in retun he moved his hand down to the tip and back again. He bit Tavros's bottom lip before moving to the soft flesh of his neck. Tavros sighed at the warmth of Gamzee's mouth. Out of instinct, he moved his head to the side giving Gamzee more room to please.

As Gamzee started to suckle on Tavros's collar bone, Tavros finally moved his arms to rest on Gamzee shoulder. When Gamzee bit onto his neck, Tavros winced and grabbed onto Gamzee's hair but didn't ask to stop when Gamzee started licking his new wound. He continued to bite on Tavros's neck and Tavros pulled Gamzee's hair gently. He moved his hand under Tavros's shirt and continued to nibble.

Gamzee moved to the other side of his Tavros's neck and continued to suck. Tavros moaned once more at this new feeling and Gamzee stayed on that side. Tavros moved his hand up to Gamzee's horns and rubbed his thumb on the thin, smooth surface. Gamzee shuddered and bit down again. Gamzee planted numerous love bites just like that all over Tavros's neck before making his way to where his neck met his jaw.

Gamzee scraped his teeth and suck even harder at the sensitive skin. Tavros's legs almost gave way when Gamzee found his weak spot. Tavros dug his nails into Gamzee's back at how wonderful that felt. Gamzee moaned and sucked even harder forcing Tavros to gasp. He scraped his teeth and licked one more time before he nibbled at the point of Tavros's ear, all the while licking behind it.

He kissed Tavros again and pulled away at the brown faced boy who had begun to smile. Gamzee couldn't help but smirk at what he made the boy feel.

"TaVrOs, I fEeL sO fLuShEd FoR yOu." Tavros grabbed onto Gamzee and buried his face into the tall boy's chest.

"i'M, uH, rED FOR YOU, tOO!" Tavros stared into his lazy eyes before he gently kissed him. Once again Gamzee could feel the butterflies along with Tavros's tongue running across his teeth. Gamzee opened his mouth and let Tavros roam it again. Tavros licked Gamzee's tongue before gently sucking on it. Gamzee then tried to take over from there.

Tavros didn't give up so easily and they started to go into sort of a tongue wrestle. Gamzee was very surprised because of this. The short, shy, blushing troll was now showing dominance, and was not backing down. Gamzee got to see this 'Other Side' of Tavros that no one else knew existed. He was extremely turned on by this part of Tavros usually locked away. Gamzee eventually gave up, giving Tavros the chance to bite down on his lip. They broke apart in a gasping fit of pain and pleasure.

Tavros looked especially sexy like this, after kissing. His usually grey complection had turned a rich brown, his hair was ruffled, and his lips were dark from kissing.

"YoU aRe So MoThErFuCkIn CuTe" Tavros giggled and started to blush even more, if that was even possible. He looked down and quietly mumbled

"s-sO ARE YOU," An adorable little shy smile spread across Tavros's bitten lips. Gamzee quietly took Tavros's hand in his and they started to walk towards the crowd that had gathered around Nepeta.

"wHAT HAPPENED?" Tavros asked Kanaya. She started to answer but he didn't hear a word she said. He was too busy thinking about the words that came out of his mouth. His eyes went wide with the sudden realization of 'wHAT JUST HAPPENED?". But all along, he knew the answer.

Everything perfect just happened.

Author's Note: This is basically a little run off story from animefreaksrus's 'National Kissing Day' I wrote this because I'm too lazy to come up with my own ideas :3 Sorry if it sucks but guess what? Its Friday! Friday! *we we we so exited* Actaully its 6 AM on a Sunday morning because I had restless leg syndrome and couldnt get to sleep. But seriously, check out her channel. She's written like 23 Homestuck fanfictions. how the crap does someone do that? Idk. Please tell me about any grammar/spelling errors. Thanks for reading!

*lol i just realized i wrote this a weak after the actual National Kissing Day. Kudos to me :3*


End file.
